


White Candles

by JaziandCo



Series: Secrets Xtras [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Dead Character, Gen, M/M, Mourning rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaziandCo/pseuds/JaziandCo
Summary: "If it helps, Magnus, know most of the time I’m harassing wayward Nephilim thinking they can get away with exploiting young Downworlds with no one watching. I only come when you need me- or if I’m in need of entertainment.”“And now?” Magnus managed, hardly able to talk in the presense of his oldest and dearest friend’s ghost.But Ragnor simply smiled again, gesturing at the candle. “Sort of a beacon, isn’t it? I am the guest of honor, after all.”





	White Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Something else that can be read without reading Secrets, since it's Ragnor/Raphael/Magnus-centered. Set one year after Ragnor's death in the show.

Ragnor appeared as soon as he lit the little white candle. Raphael, beside him, jumped and visibly paled, leaving Magnus to wonder how that was even possible for a vampire. Knowing someone else could see the older man at least helped verify that Magnus was _not_ mad with grief.

 

“Quite a lot of sentimental nonsense, don’t you think? You couldn’t do something like spread my ashes at some island paradise so I could forever be warm and happy?”

 

“But you’re dead. You cannot feel warmth. How are you even here?” Raphael reached across the table to where Ragnor was sitting in the chair closest to the window.

 

Ragnor gave Raphael a sad smile. “Oh, my dear boy. This past year has not been kind to you, has it?” Raphael’s fingers passed through Ragnor’s cheek, distorting the old warlock’s image a bit. The vampire pulled his hand back and stared at it, clearly not processing this well. Magnus had known this might happen- perhaps not warning Raphael had been a bad idea. “As it turns out, I’ve always promised our fool friend here that I would _always_ be with him when he needed me, and I should have known better than to swear such an oath with magic between us. If it helps, Magnus, know most of the time I’m harassing wayward Nephilim thinking they can get away with exploiting young Downworlds with no one watching. I only come when you need me- or if I’m in need of entertainment.”

 

“And now?” Magnus managed, hardly able to talk in the presense of his oldest and dearest friend’s ghost.

 

But Ragnor simply smiled again, gesturing at the candle. “Sort of a beacon, isn’t it? I _am_ the guest of honor, after all.”

 

“Only _you_ would show up at your own mourning ritual,” Raphael muttered just under his breath.

 

“Yes, and the least _either_ of you could do is find a way for me to drink some of that wine you’re having, thank you.”

 

Raphael had a snappy remark for that, making Ragnor come up with a saucy retort, and Magnus was content to simply listen to the two banter and argue like a married couple back and forth for longer than he thought was possible. He’d missed _this_ , he realized. Of course he missed Ragnor, more than words could describe. The man had been one of the first Downworlders he’d ever been close with. But this feeling of closeness, being an important part of Ragnor’s life, able to hear his friends- his _family_ \- interact as though nothing happened, that was something he hadn’t realized he’d been missing as well.

 

“And I see that following my advice worked out for the better, even if you almost completely bungled it.” Ragnor’s accusatory tone cut through Magnus’ thoughts.

 

He at least had the sense to look offended. “ _I_ almost bungled it? It was _Alexander_ who-”

 

“I am _teasing_ you, dear boy. I am already well aware of the details- I was considering giving him a good haunting and talking to myself about not letting you get away before you decided to forgive him,” Ragnor shrugged, feigning innocence, “Still, though, when I told you to chase after him, I didn’t have _kissing him as you crashed his wedding_ in mind. The photos from Tokyo are cute, at least. You could have smiled more.”

 

Magnus huffed, opting to take another sip of his wine to swallow a reply about how Ragnor always looked in photographs. The look Ragnor gave him made him wonder if ghosts could read thoughts. “It was our second date, and forgive me for being more than a little stressed. Things were… quite new, then.”

 

“And now?” Ragnor had an eyebrow raised.

 

“I think you know the answer to that.”

 

Ragnor hummed and Raphael made a gagging sound, which Magnus glared at the vampire for. “Yes, I agree with him, do spare us the details. I doubt our little vampire wants to hear about his guardian’s sex life, after all. From the look of things, you two are _disgustingly_ happy.”

 

“You don’t have to see them at the mandatory Institute Council meetings. They basically undress each other with their eyes.” Raphael suppressed a shudder. Magnus resisted the urge to throw the vampire off his balcony to see if he bounced.

 

But before either warlock could respond, Ragnor’s image flickered suddenly. Magnus turned to protect the candle from whatever wind from outside that might have affected the flame- but the problem was that the wax had all melted, and the wick was almost gone.

 

“It seems my time with you is running short,” Ragnor sighed, flickering again. “Though I do believe our dear Catarina is about to light a candle herself. What _is_ it about me that turned you all into sentimental fools? Ah, well.”

 

“Ragnor-” Raphael began, reaching out once more. The older man’s eyes softened, and Magnus remembered how his heart had ached the first time Ragnor’s ghost had appeared to him.

 

“I’ll see you next year, sweet boy. And, Magnus?” His image faded slowly, then disappeared entirely. “I meant it- I will _always_ be by your side if you need me. You can’t be rid of me that easily.”

 

The flame went out, and he was gone. Raphael covered his mouth to muffle a sob, and Magnus was glad for the distraction from his own heartache as he caught the vampire. Tonight, they’d toast and cry together as they’d planned before Ragnor’s sudden appearance. Tonight, they’d mourn him in solidarity. Catarina would likely portal in, if the old bat decided to surprise her as well.

  
Tonight, one year to the day of his death, they’d stop everything and remember him. Next year, they’d see him again. Magnus would make sure of it. Maybe he’d invite Alexander to that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
